Lil' Lightning
Lil' Lightning is the hidden tertiary antagonist of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. He is Thunderbolt's ex-sidekick of The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour and former best friend. Background Physical Description Lil' Lightning is an overweight light orange Pembroke Welsh Corgi with creamy peach fur. He has cream-colored paws and a blue leather collar with a license of a lightning bolt. Personality At first, Lightning is a trusted ally and very sweet, loyal, and trusty. He has always loved Thunderbolt and looked up to him as a brother-like figure. However, he eventually became bitter toward Thunderbolt for acting selfish, disrespectful, and rude toward him and having had to tolerate it for a long time, as well as jealous of his fame and attention from ladies. He later schemed to get rid of Thunderbolt so he could take his place on the show. This is when he begins to develop a scheming mind behind his kindness. Even though he plotted against him, Lightning still does show a bit of remorse and genuine feeling when Thunderbolt fakes his death towards the climax of the film. Appearances ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lil' Lightning starts off being a neutral character in the film. He is the loyal sidekick of Thunderbolt in ''The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour. When Thunderbolt makes a special appearance in London, Lil' Lightning appears when the director announces his cue. Three lady dogs appear and swoon, making Lightning think they are calling for him. He approaches, greeting them and politely saying it is nice to meet them. However, the ladies revolt, harshly rejecting Lightning and praising Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt tells Lightning the ladies are not interested in sidekicks, but rather the hero. This makes Lightning sulk in sadness and humiliation. Eventually, Lightning becomes tired of always simply crawling in Thunderbolt's shadow, as well as being mistreated and shunned. He tricks Thunderbolt into running away by convincing him that the executives planned to replace Thunderbolt with a younger dog. Afterwards, Lightning tricks the director into re-writing the show slanted towards the Welsh Corgi. Lightning peers through the window and chuckles, saying this is a whole new direction as he taunts a Thunderbolt plush, asking what he thinks of it and saying he will finally be able to step out of his shadow, calling him an "overrated, overacting ham". Lightning proclaims the show as "The Lil' Lightning Adventure Hour", saying it has a nice ring and mockingly asks the Thunderbolt plush what he thinks and then chuckles sinisterly. When news of Thunderbolt and Patch planning to rescue 98 Dalmatian puppies from Cruella De Vil reaches Lightning, he realizes that the deed will endanger his chance at fame. Lightning reaches Thunderbolt and Patch in Cruella's hideout and convinced Thunderbolt not to use Patch's stealth plan but to openly attack, which resulted in Patch and Thunderbolt getting locked up along with the other puppies. Lightning reveals himself to be the traitor he truly is, angrily declaring that he is not Thunderbolt's "little buddy" and reveals to Patch that Thunderbolt is a "fraud" and doesn't care about Patch or his family; he just wanted "his name back in the papers." The corgi then told Thunderbolt that what he said about the German Shepherd being replaced was a lie to get Thunderbolt out of the way and finally be out of his shadow by taking his place in the show. With his plan carried out, Lightning escapes while laughing evilly, leaving Patch, Thunderbolt, and the Dalmatian puppies locked away. As soon as the television filming of The Lil' Lightning Show began, Lightning was caught on the driving window of a double-decker bus ridden by Patch during his escape from Cruella and her goons. After the chase, Lightning was overpowered, and taken away by the pound, all while trying to convince the police dogs that he was "helping" Thunderbolt, to no avail. His popularity is lost as well, with a newspaper heading in the credits mentioning his arrest and regarding him as "the unkindest cut of all." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first